The Bracelet
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Ritsu feels bad for making fun of Mio's plethora of fears and decides to purchase a bracelet for her that supposedly removes evil trouble-causing spirits from its wearer's presence. At first, Mio finds the bracelet sweet and wears it. But what happens when a lot of bad things begin to happen to her? CONTAINS YURI/GIRL X GIRL! Don't like, don't read. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my first K-ON! (and Yuri) Fanfiction. I'm begging to think my older brother likes Yuri because he watches a bunch of anime with groups of girls. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!, or Ritsu, or Mio. **

**Be aware that this story's mood will change. For instance, it can be angst-y and then change into humor in the next chapter. It will all make sense, but I am warning you.**

**Enjoy!**

"Look, Mio, I'm sorry!" I apologized a few moments after I realized what I'd said.

My words had been overly harsh; I shouldn't have called her a wimp. Now look what I've done! She's a sobbing mess, and it's all my fault...

"J-J-Just leave me a-a-alone!" Mio hiccuped, clutching her stomach and doubling over as she sobbed relentlessly.

I bowed my head in shame and guilty feelings washed over me as I exited the room. I could still hear Mio's loud and forlorn sobs through the wooden frame.

"And we're best friends..." I muttered to myself, cringing when I heard Mio cry out in anguish and hurt.

I'd really done it this time. Why did I have to say something so stupid?! So idiotic?! I just had to open my big old mouth and say something hurtful, didn't I!

"You've really done it now, Ritsu!" I snapped at myself, tears springing to my eyes.

I quickly wiped them away, not wanting to give myself any sympathy. After all, I'd just been so cruel to Mio, why did I deserve to let any emotion other than self-hatred show?

"Ritsu?" I heard Yui's familiar squeaky voice ask from behind me, and I had to hold myself back in order to not snap at her.

"Not now, Yui." I sighed, imagining the face of confusion and slight hurt that must've crossed Yui's face.

She'd understand the moment she set foot in the music room, so there was no need for me to tell her.

I heard her shoes begin clacking on the wooden floor once again and I quickly rushed down the stairs.

-Ritsu and Mio -

"You're home, Ritsu!" My mother exclaimed cheerily. I rolled my eyes and threw myself onto the couch unceremoniously.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice full of concern. She began to approach me, but I quickly sat up.

"Nothing, mom." I drawled back in reply. A sudden feeling of sickness overcame me and I ran upstairs, throwing myself on the floor as I hurled into the toliet.

Wiping my mouth with a towel and flushing the disgusting mess down the toliet, I exited the room and headed to my own room.

It was covered in pictures of drums, singers, and everything else I'd ever loved.

Including Mio.

There were pictures of her and me hugging from our elementary school days to middle school days, and even a few recent pictures from last month.

I smiled slightly at them and plucked one off of the wall.

It was from when we'd first met. I was grinning as Mio huddled in the corner, afraid of the movie we were watching.

The feeling in my stomach returned and I rushed back into the bathroom, but all I could do was heave dryly.

My stomach had emptied all of its contents previously, so I patiently waited for my dry heaving to come to a stop.

Finally, I stood up and went back downstairs, only to see both my parents looking at me with very worried expressions.

But before I could reassure them, they spoke before I could.

"Ritsu...I heard you throwing up, honey." My mom spoke first, and she sounded near tears, like I had some sort of disease or something.

"I just ate something bad at lunch, that's all." I explained, smiling offhandedly. "No need to worry."

My parents looked relieved at this, though my mother still had a glint of disbelief in her eyes. I couldn't blame her; she was a mother and had the right to be worried.

But I was fine.

Wasn't I?

"If you need anything..."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Yeah yeah, just say something. I know."

They both smiled sadly and I saw them watch me enter the kitchen in order to grab a snack. It was then I heard them beginning to talk about me.

I paused in slicing my apple and listening attentively.

"Do you think she's...?" My mother sounded worried again. Why?

"Anoroxic? Possibly..." My father sounded troubled as well. Once again, I couldn't understand-

Wait, what?!

Why on earth would they think that I'd be anoroxic?! I'd never been bullied enough to do that to myself! Heck, if anything it was me being the bully!

My heart sank at the thought.

Mio's heart wrenching sobs rung in my ears once more, and I found myself slowly feeling sickened and hot.

The last thing I heard was "Ritsu!" before darkness overtook me.

"Wake up, sweetie." I heard a kind, but unfamiliar voice say sweetly.

I opened my eyes, granting the mysterious voice's wish, only to find myself starring up into the face of a doctor.

She looked pleased at my awakening and immediately called in my parents, who looked joyously in my direction.

"What was wrong?" My dad asked, smiling as he watched my mom hug me.

"I think she's stressed, or feels a great deal of remorse." The woman explained, and she smiled when I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Is that true, Ritsu?" My mom asked worriedly, looking my straight in the eyes and cupping my face lovingly.

"Yeah..." I muttered, finding no reason to not tell them so.

"What's wrong?" All three adults in the room asked in unison.

I shook my head. "Me and Mio...got into some kind of a fight...and, I called her something I shouldn't have."

I let my head fall onto my chest in shame, unable to meet anyone in the room's eyes.

To my surprise, my mother spoke first.

"Well, you can't change the past, but you can change the future, right?" She said soothingly, petting my brown hair.

I nodded and smiled, hugging her back.

"How about we get Mio an I'm-Sorry bracelet, mmm?"

I laughed, "Mom, I'm not in elementary school anymore!"

My mother gasped in mock surprise. "Oh my goodness! She's all grown up!"

We all laughed together as the doctor handed my parents a perscription for some pills -should the attacks happen again- and soon, we were on our way home.

Little did I know, this was going to be one of the biggest adventures I'd ever had. Not just for me, but for Mio as well.

**The ending is horrible, I know. But please bear with me because the story will get better within the next chapter when stuff starts happening!**

**Oh, and please don't feel offended if you and/or someone you know is anoroxic. I am sorry to hear that if you are, and I'm sorry if you're bullied.**

**I go through the same thing Ritsu does (at least in this fic) and aside from the throwing up and pills, I have stomach aches and/or head aches do to stressing myself out for various reasons.**

**Hence where I got it from.**

**Please comment, it brightens my stomach-cramp filled day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, it's chapter 2 of the bracelet! I noticed I got a lot of views on this, but no one followed or favorited it. I assume it's because most of the people who viewed have no account...?**

_**I do not own K-ON! or Mio, or Ritsu. All I own is the possible OCs placed into this story.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What about this one, Ritsu?"

I glanced over at my mom and saw her holding up a cherry-colored bracelet. It was made of shiny steel, obviously coated red, with a golden glass gem at the top. It was pretty, but I wanted one in Mio's favorite color.

During our childhood Mio had always said she thought blue was the prettiest color ever. So, if I was going to apologize to Mio, I was going to need the proper material!

"No mom," I chastised, "we need it in blue, remember?"

She nodded before hooking the bracelet back onto its jewelery cabinet, and we continued browsing. There were so many bracelets! But Mio had to have the perfect bracelet, because she was the perfect -

Wait, had I really just thought that Mio was perfect?!

Well, I _have _always held a crush on her. In elementary school, I bullied her only because I liked her. I still feel kinda bad for that, but that's the past now and we're now good friends.

Then, I saw it.

The most beautiful bracelet I'd ever seen. It was a glossy, slick, navy blue. There was a large piece of golden metal on top of it, and it went so perfectly with the dark blue.

Little diamonds edged the gold, which made it glimmer and shine even more.

I was awed by such a beautiful piece. Mio _had_ to have it!

"Mom, this one!" I exclaimed, pointing my finger at the beautiful bracelet.

She looked skeptical. "What about the price?"

We both glanced up at the desk lady, who quickly bent down to bring the bracelet out of its protective jewelry case. She ran it over the price scanner and waited for it to beep, which it soon did.

"It's 20 dollars(1)."

I slowly looked up at my mom, praying this price wasn't too high. I didn't go shopping much as I was a tomboy, so I didn't know the typical prices bracelets went for.

"Sold." My mother said with a smile, also requesting gift wrap and a piece of candy to go with it.

I sent her one of my frequent, 'thanks mom' looks, to which she just replied with her 'you're welcome' type of smile. It sounds odd, I know, but it's what we do.

Finally, the gift was wrapped! The box was a metallic gold, and the ribbon was a navy, just like the bracelet inside of it. I briefly wondered what candy had been placed inside of it, but I shook that thought away.

I nearly skipped out of the mall I was so excited! Mio was going to love this, and maybe, just maybe, she'd forgive me for being so mean to her and we could be best friends again.

* * *

"Oh, hello Ritsu, !" Mio's mother gestured for us to come inside, quickly closing the door behind us and sitting down.

"Mio, your friend is here!" She yelled, and I suddenly felt my heart beat faster.

What if Mio didn't _like _the bracelet?

I hoped she would. My mom did pay for it, so if she didn't like it, I guess mom could always use it. But it had been for Mio, and it was her two favorite colors! How could she not like it?!

All of a sudden, I heard feet touching the wooden staircase. My heart beat quickened. Mio was coming downstairs! I quickly fixed my headband and my shirt, trying to look a little more like I cared.

Finally, I saw her black-haired head appear, and soon, she was at the foot of the staircase. Her eyes met mine and she quickly looked away, obviously afraid of seeing me again.

"I...I got you this." I announced quietly, shuffling over to her and handing her the bracelet.

Mio's eyes widened, and she looked up at me before looking back at her gift. She slowly began unwrapping it, her face like that of a child's on Christmas day. She looked so excited...and happy.

Gently, she removed the upper part of the box, and my heart soared as her face lit up with joy.

"You...got me...this?" She said slowly, holding up the bracelet as she lifted it from its box.

I nodded my head slowly and gave a small smile. "Yeah. They're your two favorite colors, right?"

Mio smiled and nodded her head as well. She looked pleased, and if she was pleased, then so was I. But then she scowled, almost as if I'd said something wrong.

"Why did you get this for me?" The ravenette I'd grown to love whispered softly.

I looked guiltily down at the floor. "I called you a...a wimp, and I wanted to say sorry, and I know you like bracelets -!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly looked up, expecting it to be one of the mother's watching us. But, it was Mio. Her soft pale hand rubbed my shoulder gently and comfortingly.

"It's okay." She looked down. "I know I'm a wimp."

Those words tore at my heart, and I knew tears would spring into her eyes at any moment. "No, you're not."

She ran a hand through her soft black hair and shook her head, and the tears finally made themselves known. My heart sunk. I was the cause of those tears, the ones that stained Mio's sweet face.

I was too upset to notice I'd called Mio's face sweet. I was afraid she'd start sobbing again, and then my heart would break, shattering into just as many pieces as hers' had.

"Mio." The teenaged girl looked up, moving her hands away from her eyes. "You're not a wimp. And, if even if you were..."

I quickly bent down so I could look into her surprised black eyes. "I'd protect you."

Once again, Mio's face seemed to light up, and I quickly hugged her tightly. I felt a small blush creep across my face as our breasts rubbed together, but I tried to ignore it and push the horny feeling away.

I took a glance back at the two mothers and saw how happy they looked. My mom was in no way a homophobic; she thought those who hated on gays and lesbians were cold hearted and cruel.

And I agreed with her, being a proud lesbian myself.

Well, I couldn't say proud. No one knew, aside from my mother. Though Mio probably had taken a few guesses on it along the road.

"R-Really?" She stuttered, pulling away from our hug, which saddened me but I knew it wasn't because she disliked me. She just needed some space.

I nodded my head rapidly. "Just let em' try to touch MY Mio-chan!"

Her eyes widened as I used both the '-chan' in her name, as well as emphasizing 'my' on purpose. She was mine and anyone who thought different would be served a fresh knuckle sandwich.

With an extra 'kick' to it.

Hah, I love food puns!

"Would you like something to eat?" Mio asked quickly, and though the question was random, I was hungry, so I nodded my head and stood up.

We both ran into the kitchen and Mio grabbed the sandwich bread, mayo, and anything else you could put on a sandwich. I licked my lips hungrily and rubbed my hands together.

"Go sit down, Ritsu," Mio instructed, "I need some space."

I was about to ask her why, but left after she gave me a warning glance. No way was I blowing the romantic relationship we were beginning to have. It might not seem like it, but trust me, she likes me.

All I have to do is build her up and up, and never stop.

When Mio finally finished making sandwiches, she placed mine in front of me before seating herself directly in front of where I was sitting. She blushed lightly, realizing what she'd done.

I shook my head, hinting for her to stay where she was.

We dug into our sandwiches, totally forgetting about our parents. They were probably chatting or discussing some sort of magazine. Whatever it was, it was the perfect moment.

Despite this not being what I had in mind for a first date, it was close enough. Then I noticed Mio was wearing the bracelet.

I swallowed, "So you like it?"

She nodded her head rapidly, tossing her silky-black locks over her shoulders. "Yes, and I'm going to wear it tomorrow as well!"

I smiled. Mio sounded really happy, and she looked like it as well.

Ritsu: 1

Fate: 0!

* * *

**Hehehe, the ending was a hidden pun. If someone guesses what the pun was, I will personally fill out a one shot request for them. It's not that hard, I promise.  
**

**R&amp;R! And no flames, please; I'm just a twelve year old girl who adores writing about same-sex couples. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! A lot of people click on this story but no one reviews it or favorites it. Please do so.**

**This chapter contains yuri lemon/smut, and it's my first lemon, so please don't be harsh on me if it's bad. It is also 100% consensual for those worrying.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"This really is a beautiful bracelet..." Mio murmured happily to herself as she clutched the piece of jewelery to her chest. To think; Ritsu had been the one to give it to her.

"I shouldn't have overreacted so much about her calling me a wimp though." The raven haired girl whispered reluctantly, letting a long, tired sigh. It was pretty late, probably nearing 10 at night.

"Guess I'll go to sleep." She yawned before pressing her light switch as per usual, enveloping the room in darkness.

* * *

"Wow, what a hot day it is!" Mio's mother said in surprise as she watched tank-top or short-sleeve wearing teens pass by their house. It was the morning, so it was slightly cool outside, but considering it was Spring it was still quite warm.

"Yeah." Mio cleared her throat to gain her mother's attention. "Do you mind if I go to the park today?"

Her mother smiled softly and shook her head. Her slightly anti-social daughter needed to go out in public more often, and she was old enough to go anywhere by herself.

Besides, Ritsu had supplied her with questionable amounts of pepper spray.

"Have fun, dear!" Mio heard her mother call after her, and the ravenette quickly yelled a 'goodbye' in response.

She glanced at their car but shook her head, deciding to walk. There wasn't any reason to waste her mothers gasoline by going to some place as close as the park.

Cheerily, Mio made her way down the street, although she avoided men she thought were drinking a little too much, or women she thought dressed a little too skimpily.

A hand gripped hers'.

All of a sudden, she was yanked into an alley way. Mio looked up fearfully and saw a female, her lips coated in red lipstick and her breasts almost completely exposed.

"Hey Darlin'." The woman said with an intoxicating smile.

"L-L-Let me go!" Mio commanded her, although she knew that her tone of voice was far too shaky to be commanding.

She grinned Chesire-like. "And where's the fun in that, huh?"

**(A/N: I assure you readers that there is NO rape in this fanfiction. The lemon I am referring to is between Ritsu and Mio, so don't worry.)**

All of a sudden, the raven-haired girl felt a hand snacking up her shirt, and though she tried to lean away, the woman's grip on her wrist was too strong. The hand was near her breats, and Mio began shaking.

"Stop...please!" The teen begged, crying out in pain when the hand found and roughly caressed her boobs.

"Mio!"

The two in the alley way quickly turned their heads towards part of the alley way closest to the street, where the light shined invitingly.

"Ritsu!" Mio yelled back, struggling even more to get out of the woman's grip.

Ritsu ran closer until she was but a few feet away from them. "Let her go you bitch!"

The woman snickered and gave Mio's boobs a harsh squeeze, earning yet another cry from the girl, before running away. Ritsu was going to give chase, but she remembered what her best friend has possibly gone through and quickly ran over to Mio.

"Mio! Are you OK?" The brunette asked worriedly, clenching her fists in anger when she saw how disgruntled the girl looked.

"No..." The black-haired girl replied weakly, and tears fell from her eyes.

Despite the fact that she hadn't been fully raped, the situation itself had still deathly scared Mio. And her boobs were still sore and aching from the many squeezes they'd gotten.

Ritsu noticed how Mio's shirt was yanked upwards and quickly pulled it down, but a little too far on accident. The tops of Mio's breasts were revealed to her, and Ritsu blushed deeply.

Quickly regaining her senses she helped Mio off of the ground, squeezing her hand comfortingly and guiding her out of the alley way into the bright sun light. It looked as if Ritsu's mom was waiting for someone as she had a car door open, though she wasn't expecting Mio.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" The kind woman asked worriedly, taking in how scared and shaken the raven haired girl next to her daughter looked.

Ritsu bit her lip. "A woman was..." She paused, guilt washing through her system as Mio began to shake in fear.

"Touching her." The brunette finished, whispering the words in her mother's ear.

"I'm so sorry honey!" Ritsu's mom said comfortingly, running a hand through Mio's soft black hair in a calming gesture.

Ritsu sat next to Mio in the back instead of the front seat, so they could talk to each other, but the teenaged girl didn't seem interested.

"Mom. Can we take her to our house and just call her mother later?" Ritsu asked, eying the softly weeping girl in front of her.

A sound of confirmation was made from the front seat, and soon, the car was moving once again.

_**At Ritsu's House**_

Both sat on Ritsu's bed quietly, Mio wiping the tears that hadn't gone all the way down her cheeks and Ritsu giving her best friend comforting hugs and rocking her back and forth.

"I know what'll make you feel better." The brunette breathed suddenly, surprising Mio.

The blackette looked up. "What?"

"I'll erase her from you," Ritsu smiled gently, "but I'll do it right and make sure to be gentle."

Mio looked hesitant at first, and her lips parted in order to say something, but when Ritsu's hand found its way to her crotch, the girl moaned in pleasure and her head reeled backwards.

Taking the opportunity, the brown haired girl slowly laid herself on-top of Mio, continuing to stroke her woman hood through the cloth that covered it. Then, it happened.

Lust over took Ritsu and she tore off Mio's skirt, shirt, and panties, leaving the panting girl below her completely naked, needy, and beautiful.

Their lips met in a second, and Ritsu begged Mio for entrance to her wonderful and no doubt sweet mouth. The girl complied and Ritsu's tongue explored every single inch of the sweet cavern.

Grinning, Ritsu pulled away, obviously confusing Mio.

But there wasn't any more confusion when Ritsu darted forward, her mouth kissing and suckling on Mio's neck, earning yet another moan of pleasure and want from the other girl's lips.

Ritsu's mouth moved lower, and Mio's head reeled back in wonderment as the dominant girl's tongue caressed her boobs and licked them, though she was far more gentle than that woman from before.

Ritsu glanced downward and saw the wet area near Mio's crotch and grinned. "Oh Mio...You must really want me."

The raven haired girl did something akin to a glare, though her panting and moaning from Ritsu kneading her breasts said otherwise.

Then, the brunette entered a finger.

Mio gasped in surprise, pain, and pleasure. Ritsu pulled the finger out before jamming it back in, pleased when she heard another moan of pleasure.

As she was thrusting, the brunette girl leaned down and directly licked Mio's vagina, a cry of surprise coming from the latter. Her tongue glided over the soft pink walls as her finger bobbed back and forth.

"R...Ritsu! I'm going to...!" Mio cried out, muffling her voice with her wrist after she spoke.

Ritsu nodded and felt the warm feeling in her chest as well.

"MIO!"

"RITSU!"

They both came at once, panting in exhaustion and pleasure from what they'd just done. Ritsu felt Mio's arms wrap around her waist, and the brunette girl did the same around Mio's waist, smiling.

Pulling up the covers, they both ignored the odd stench of sex and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**o.o Well, um...How did you like the lemon? It was my first time writing sex, actually! For both yaoi and yuri. I guess since I'm a female it's easier to write female anatomy. xD  
**

**And for those who think it should've been a man instead of a woman forcing themselves onto Mio, lesbian rape is still possible may I remind you, so it's not unrealistic.**

**No flames or hate. You'll just be laughed at.**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
